Phoenix in the Heart
by ThomasLight
Summary: Follow a young man's point of view of the life of Carrie White.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I am the author of this story of course, with my team of editors (Which of course are made up of monkeys) and have decided to write something new and challenging.

It all began one day, when I was sitting on a comfy chair, and read one of Stephen King's works, Carrie, and I find it fascinated. However, after I watched two movies that are based from the book, I began to question about how much it may affect if Carrie had a true friend..

Wait, how about someone that knows Carrie so well, that not even her own mother knows of her extraordinary powers, until it became exposed. That friend that will always be there has kept the secret and will tell his side of the story to the police and commission, ten years after the near destruction of Chamberlain, of how it all happened and the cause of it all. Now let us begin this story of how one man, told the tale, and lived through the life of Carrie White.

Chapter 1: An uneventful reunion

"Look we went over this a million times. I was at home just listening to music, and then I headed out, and you already know the rest of the story." "Look we just wanted to make sure if there wasn't anything left out, Ms. Snell." "Nothing has been left out, Mr. Hughes. Nothing at all." The 28 year old, Sue Snell, was tired of heading back to the station to tell her whole story of a young student named Carrie White, who supposed had extraordinary powers, nearly destroyed Chamberlain to the ground. It was bad enough to talk about it all over again to the officer, but now it had to be with the President of the White Commission.

Sue took a deep breath and said "Look, it has been ten years, and yet you, Mr. Hughes, doesn't want to accept my alibi on everything. There is a thing called 'Move along'." Mr. Hughes, a middle aged man with light brown hair, scratched his head and replied "It's not so easy, when most of the evidence not only pointed out on Billy Nolan and Christine Hargensen, but also to you, Ms. Snell. It is too far fetched that someone can change over night." The officer in his 40's sighed and drank his coffee a little.

The officer said "Okay look, Mr. Hughes. We went on her for a while, and also some of the students." Mr. Hughes replied "I am aware of it. However, new evidence began to surface every year, but it is always the end. This is why we bring the same witnesses and explain to them." The officer drank a bit more "Alright, let's just call it a day. If you have anything to say, let us know." She nodded, and left the room. The officer looked through the year book, until he saw an unfamiliar young man in the picture. He typed up the name, Jeff Mathews, and came up with his information. He raised his left eyebrow and looked at his alibi.

"What seems to be the problem?" "Well he has so far interviewed this man only once. It was after Carrie's death." Mr. Hughes looked at the young man's photo, and read his alibi. Mr. Hughes began to be interested on the man "According to the police file, he took Carrie White into the hospital, and was the one that signed the paper. Why wasn't he interviewed as much as the few 'suspects'?" The officer read the alibi and replied "Well he only said about doing the right thing and saving a human being. We went passed him for ten years, because of his alibi." Mr. Hughes then began to think for a moment "We could ask Sue Snell if she knew anything about him." The officer sighed "Alright, but tomorrow you're going to be with another officer. Officer Jaycee." "Okay. I'll get some info about this man tomorrow." The 40 year old nodded and said there good bye's.

The next day, Sue was annoyed of being back, until Mr. Hughes showed the picture of Jeff "Do you know this young man?" She looked at the picture closely, and said "Yes, he was with Carrie all of the time." Mr. Hughes was surprised, and he remembered that some of the interviews that Carrie wasn't alone all of the time. Some mentioned that this guy was always hanging out with Carrie and defended her.

"What else?" said Hughes, the young lady smirked and replied "He was friends with Tommy Ross and myself of course. He wanted Carrie to open up more, but after what happened at prom night, he tried to save her. He was heartbroken when Carrie died." "I see. Well you may leave now." She nodded and left the room. The middle aged man then looked at the police and said "Call up Jeff Mathews for his interview. We will have a long talk."

A 28 year old was typing up some research paper, and just wished he can finish his work. He scratched his short brown hair, and just looked at his work. "Eh forget it. I've got the bugs out. No worries, just hope that the boss won't kill me for this." He got up from his chair and went to the living room, just to get nearly tackled down by two children.

"Ahh…We nearly got you." said a five year old boy. "We should have pushed him harder." said a three year old girl. "Alright there, why don't we just get a bite to eat with mom, and then head out to play hide and seek." both children gave the thoughtful looks and chirped "Okay." The telephone rang from the kitchen, and a young lady with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes went to pick it up "Matthews's residence." "I'm looking for a Jeff Mathews." "Who's this?" "This is Patrick Callaway from the Chamberlain Police station." She sighed for a moment knowing something bad is going to happen "One moment please." She covered the speaker and shouted "Jeffrey, a guy from Chamberlain is looking for you!" He came in the room rushing, and had a worried look "This is Jeff" "Hello Jeff, we are calling for you to come to an interview about Prom Night." Jeff gulped and then replied "When?" "Come by next week at say 1 pm?" "Okay. Oh can I bring my family with me?" "Of course, you know where the police station is. Right?" "Yes I do." "Good then, have a nice day."

He just stared at the space, and thought "Damn it. Why do they have to drag me into this Prom night bullshit again? What else do they need to know?" His wife came in the room and said "Jeff, are you alright?" He turns around and looks into her eyes and replies "Get some of the stuff ready for next week." "Why?" "We are heading to Chamberlain. Again."

To be continue

Well thus far this is chapter 1. Please leave a review. And yes I know my grammar is bad, but not everyone is perfect. I do hope everyone enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm back from my long hiatus and happy new to everyone

Hello, I'm back from my long hiatus and happy new to everyone. The reason behind my hiatus is because tragedy struck few times around the time, and I couldn't focus on continuing the story. Fortunately, for you readers I am able to continue from where I left off. So without further a do, here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie, but I wish I did. So I can punish the people that stole my bag of cookies.

Chapter 2: The young ones

As the green cab was driving normally in Chamberlain, the five year boy and the three year old girl have never seen a town so lonely, and yet so mysterious. The young boy said "Dad, you used to live here?" Jeff was staring out the window and simply replied "Yes, my son." "Why aren't there a lot of people here?" Jeff sighed "It's a small town. It used to be many, but as years went by it shortened." His wife too stared outside and wondered why they would call him again after all these years. Jeff did say his alibi, but she has this feeling that the police might know something.

After arriving to a hotel, the children were playing 'Sorry' on the bed, while the wife and husband were sitting on the sofa. The young man checked at his watch and it blinked 11:00 am. He sighed and knew that he had 2 hours before his interview. He sat on the sofa and just drank some juice, while the wife sat there meditatively. She spoke "Jeff, what do you think the cops might ask you?" Jeff stared at his loving wife and replied "I really don't know. This is something I did not expect, since Prom Night." Her wife held him, and whispered "I know it was a hell of an experience, but I just want you to know that I am here." Jeff smirked "I know. Let's just hope that it is the last time that I will ever talk about Prom Night."

Mr. Hughes was getting his papers ready, and the tape was set. Officer Craig was drinking some coffee and ponders about when Mr. Hughes will let go of this old case. He is aware that a young girl died during prom night, and some incident happened in the town that he is standing. He sighed and waited for this guy to interview about his relation of this girl.

1 p.m. just came around the corner, and Jeff came in the room with a calm expression on his face. Mr. Hughes tried to read the man's eyes, but they seem calm. Mr. Hughes stood up and said "Hello Jeff, I am Jack Hughes President of the White Commission and this is Officer Craig who will be recording the interview." He shook hands at each one, and sat down, and then the officer said "Do you want anything, coffee, water…" "Water will be fine." He puts his arms on the table and looked at Mr. Hughes eyes and knew that this man is responsible for making Carrie look like a saint yet at the same time sounded like an atheist of not believing the whole supernatural incident.

After Jeff got his water, the middle aged man said "Ok officer, start the tape. State your name for the record." "Jeffery Mathews." "Now how long have you known Carrie White?" Jeff replied "I have known her since I was 8 years old." Mr. Hughes knew that this was going to be a long interview "So how you both did met, and how did your relationship with you ended with the young Carrie?" He put his hand on his chin and said "I moved into Chamberlain when I was 8 of course, and knowing everyone in the elementary was a great experience. Having new friends was great, and when I met Carrie, she was the shyest of them all. I came up to her and liked her because of her eyes. They seem insecure yet loving at the same time. Although some of the kids made fun of her, because of her beliefs, I never was part of it. Instead I would talk to her, share lunches with her, and play catch. During one of the summer trips, which her mother was against at first, but went anyways, my friendship grew more on her than anyone else. I did have a crush on her, despite the fact that some of the kids thought it were weird." Mr. Hughes smirked a bit "In some interviews, I heard that this kid was with Carrie most of the time and defended her. I guess from the interviews, it is true. Go on."

Jeff drank a bit, and continued "When I was thirteen I told my parents that I was having a sleepover at my friends place, but in reality I sneak into Carrie's room just to comfort her pain that she felt from her abusive, psychotic mother of hers and some of peers. I held her closely, so those nightmares won't invade into her mind. It was moments like this, that I helped her feel comfort, because I cared for her…too much. Since then I have been doing this routinely, until the cell phones made them smaller. It became easier for me to contact her whenever she can't sleep." Mr. Hughes raised his hand "How did you manage to get another cell phone for her, since her mother doesn't allow anything like that?" Jeff smiled "Thanks to the whole buy one, get one free thing came by, and I paid the bills from hers and mines. Whenever she isn't feeling well at night, I sneaked out of the house and was in her room to comfort her."

Mr. Hughes drank a bit then said "Alright, now can we speed up a bit toward when the week before prom night came by, starting with the whole bathroom incident." Jeff smirked "Ah yes, I know what you are talking about. I guess it does have its own significance beginning there."

To be continue

A/N: I know, I know. I shouldn't stop at this chapter like that, but the next one will be pretty much like a flashback between past and present. Please R&R and I will update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Long time no see. I missed writing here, but now I am back in business. There is so much to catch up and at the same time, so much to do. This story was on hold due to distraction left and right. I did however manage to finally have the time to write up my story and sorts. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. That is all.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but who cares.

Chapter 3: Power revealed

"Strike one!" exclaimed the umpire.

Carrie missed the ball, and knew that this is the last play. She swatted off a sweat in her forehead and just stared ahead at the pitcher.

"Come on Carrie, you can do it!" shouted Jeff with encouragement.

Carrie nodded, and remembered a bit on her lessons in softball. The other girls doubted that she will hit at all, knowing Carrie was the worst player in the whole school. Talentless and alone. They just waited for her to strike out two more times just to end the ridiculous game.

"She's not going to swing it."

"She's gonna miss."

Carrie shook off those who never believed that she will be able to hit the ball. She waited, and the ball was thrown, and she managed to hit it on the far left side. Carrie couldn't believe it. She managed to hit her first far hit.

"Run, Carrie, Run!" shouted Jeff

Carrie ran first base, then second, and then stopped at third as the ball was back at the pitcher. There were still stunned after the hit. After the last player hit a far right, Carrie had her first successful run.

The whistle blow from Ms. Desjardin "Alright, hit the showers!"

As the girls were heading toward the locker room, Carrie was stopped by Jeff.

"Nice hit Carrie. That was awesome."

"Thanks Jeff." Carrie said shyly.

After an awkward silence, Jeff spoke "So can I meet you up tonight."

Carrie nodded

"Alright then, I'll see you at nine as usual. Keep it up Carrie." He hugged her and left toward the boys' side of the lockers. Carrie blushed lightly after the hug and decided to head to the showers.

The women's locker room was nothing but chatter. Chatter about the spring dance, and who their dates are. Carrie was taking a shower alone, since her mother never approved her showering with the other girls, calling it a sin. She began to take her showers, because of the smell that she had and hoped that it will lesson the bullying. She began to scrub around her body, which some of the classmates keep calling her fat. However, Jeff never said she was fat, but just the fact that she wasn't skinny, more like average. It was due to the fact that she wore heavy clothing at times which made her look fat. She was also self-conscious of her problems with her pimples of her back, which Jeff explained it was due to stress, certain sweets as cake, and sweating too much. It did lessen in time, thanks in the part of Jeff's participation of giving her products to lesson the pimples and cream to improve her look. She never believed it, considering that some of her classmates consider her as freak, bible-lover, and various other names.

She bore her eyes mostly on the stall in front of her, until she looked down and noticed blood. She looked down between her legs and puts her hand in her vagina and realized that it was flowing from there.

She couldn't scream, she couldn't move, she stood stunned and disbelief. She nearly fainted.

Not far away from her stall, a brunet girl looked down and noticed some of the blood was flowing from one of the stalls. She kept walking until she came upon one of the stalls and saw it was Carrie. She quickly tip-toed out of the stalls and immediately went toward Chris Hargensen, the leader of a clique known as the Smelts, was talking to Sue.

"Chris, you have to come at the stalls. Carrie is on her period and she is freaking out!"exclaimed Tina

The other girls wanted to see this and relish this. As they arrived, they saw Carrie, hugging her legs, wondering what was going on and why was she bleeding.

The other girls were laughing and pointing at Carrie for her unfortunate period.

The girls chanted "Period. Period. Period." It went from screaming from that to some saying "Plug it up! Plug it up!"

All she can do was cry and hope it would be over.

Thankfully it ended, when Ms. Desjardin intervened and manage to diffuse the problem by telling them to 'scram' in her own ways.

She went toward Carrie and tried to slap her back to reality. What she never expected was the light bulb from the bathroom to short circuit and explodes.

An hour has passed, and Carrie was sitting in a chair with a note in her hand. She needed a moment at what happened in the bathroom. The bell soon rang, and knew she had to leave home. She just waited for her friend, Jeff, after the class was over. Jeff looked around and found her sitting outside of the principal's office.

"Are you ok, Carrie?"

Carrie nodded

Jeff sighed for a second. "I suppose your mom forgot about mentioning you had your period." She looked down, never saying anything.

The young man looked at her and smiled "Carrie, everything will be fine now. Just head home, I will see you tonight. Same time."

She simply nodded and said "Thank you, Jeff."

She left the school without another incident.

_Both the officer and the council man were surprised by this._

"_So you are saying that this event triggered her psychic power?" _

_Jeff simply nodded. "You see, I read this book called "The Sides of Mind" by Stephen Roderick. He began to investigate about how complex the mind is. I find it interesting in a section about how telekinesis, not psychic, powers begins in the menstruation. The very first one that, knows Carrie, she wondered about what happened that day."_

_All Mr. Hughes can do is scratching his head on how Jeff did his research of the power that Carrie carried._

_The older man then took a bit of water and said "So ready to continue?"_

_Jeff nodded and preceded the story._

To be continue

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of problems, but now they are over. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will involve Carrie and her mother. Laters.


End file.
